Crowclaw
le attempt at making a Generic Background Character Appearance Crowclaw is a pitch-black she-cat with bright green eyes. Personality Crowclaw is happy and loves her big family very much. She is loyal and willing to lay down her life for her Clan, and, as far as she's concerned, has lived a pretty good life. Her only regrets and burdens of sadness are the deaths of her aunt, Dawnfang; her sister, Dawnsong; her daughter, Dawnsky; her granddaughter, Dawnshadow; and the mutilation of her great-granddaughter Dawnpaw. History Born as Crowkit to Brindlepelt and Barksplash, she and her sisters Silverkit and Dawnkit were raised to value the warrior code and respect the other Clans and their leader, Firestar. When they were apprenticed, Silverpaw decided to train under the medicine cat Dawnfang, their aunt. Dawnpaw and Crowpaw trained hard to be the best warriors they could be. They were mentored to two sisters, Tigerstripe and Lionshade, and they were determined to be like them. They noticed Silverpaw growing more worried and uneasy, but she shrugged them off whenever they asked about her. Soon they passed their warrior assessments and recieved their warrior names: Crowclaw and Dawnsong. Their parents were very proud. At this time, Crowclaw grew close to a cat named Duskfall. He was kind and funny and handsome, and soon she fell in love with him. When she confessed her feelings, he joyously told her that he liked her back and asked her to be his mate. She happily obliged and soon the two were expecting their first litter. At this time, leaf-bare had come, and Dawnsong - wonderful, amazing, courageous Dawnsong - didn't eat at all; instead, she gave her prey to Crowclaw. Everyone was distraught when she died. When the kits finally arrived, Crowclaw and Duskfall were overjoyed. Dawnkit (named in honour of Dawnsong), Redkit and Nightkit were perfect in their eyes. Before long, they were apprentices, and each one happily passed their assessments and became Dawnsky, Redspot and Nightfall. At the same time, Crowclaw was assigned an apprentice: Leopardpaw, daughter of Tigerstripe. And then, just as Crowclaw was thinking that her life would remain happy, Dawnsky was killed. A dog had gotten into the forest. Dawnsky had sacrificed herself to save her best friend, Oakblaze. And she had left behind her little daughter, Sparkkit. Crowclaw and Duskfall spent a long time mourning their daughter. As the moons passed, they healed emotionally, and got to watch as their kits helped all the Clans through the Great Journey. It took a while to settle by the lake, but they were rewarded when they got to see Nightfall and Redspot happy and in love. Born to Nightfall and Palesky was Darkkit, Shadowkit and Dawnkit. Born to Redspot and Oakblaze was Firekit, Flamekit and Redkit. Leopardpaw also passed her assessment, and became Leopardleap. As their grandkits were apprenticed, Crowclaw and Duskfall realised that they were starting to get old. When their grandkits were made warriors, they retired and watched their children and grandchildren hunt and fight for their Clan. Darknight, Shadowstep, Dawnshadow, Fireblaze, Flamesky, Redwood and Sparkburn visited them often. When a fox got into camp, Dawnshadow was the first to launch herself at it. She fought fiercely, and in return for her ferocity in defending her Clan, she was killed. Her large family grieved and wished her on her way to StarClan. At this time, Sparkburn ran away. No cat knew where she'd gone. Soon, Fireblaze and a pretty she-cat named Stormheart had two kits: Flamekit and Dawnkit. This time, Crowclaw kept a careful eye on Dawnkit. She had noticed a pattern. When she confronted Silverpool about it, her sister told her everything. Their aunt, Dawnfang, had sacrificed Dawnsong to the Dark Forest. She had given up Dawnsong to save herself, and now Dawnsong's soul was doomed to eternal reincarnation. Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:She-Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Characters